


lavender perfume

by lafayettelovingwriter



Series: everything i sensed, i sensed in you [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crossdressing (more hinted at than anything), Crossdressing Thomas Jefferson, M/M, laf cannot tag dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafayettelovingwriter/pseuds/lafayettelovingwriter
Summary: Alexander Hamilton was always aware, whether in sight, hearing, smell, taste, or touch. He never let things slip by too easily, though he didn’t voice what he took note of every time; sometimes he kept things to himself, despite seeming to have no filter whatsoever.But he just couldn't seem to help but meddle when his senses took note of a difference in his rival.





	lavender perfume

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask why i even wrote this?? i'm proud but awkward
> 
> and oh yeah i'm slightly alive
> 
> heh
> 
> this is part 1 / 4 btw

Alexander Hamilton was always aware, whether in sight, hearing, smell, taste, or touch. He never let things slip by too easily, though he didn’t voice what he took note of every time; sometimes he kept things to himself, despite seeming to have no filter whatsoever. There were instances in which he came to know of something different or something he never noticed about a certain person, in one or all senses; today contained one of those instances.

It had to do with his nemesis, Thomas Jefferson — he smelled strongly of lavender . . . perfume? Alex knew he certainly never carried that scent. It was odd for him; it seemed feminine, almost, but Alex passed that off as a ridiculous thought. Jefferson steered clear of seeming even slightly like the stereotype of the opposite sex.

Out of sheer curiosity — a curiosity that roared with insatiable hunger —, Alex chose to approach Jefferson at work that day; however, the dark-skinned man skittered off the moment he came near, leaving behind only that enticing _scent_ that fed into Alex’s nostrils far too easily, nearly causing him to break off into a coughing fit. Frowning, Alex decided to leave it be for as long as he could manage to keep his questions at bay.

Later that day, Jefferson stepped into Alex’s office, a stack of papers in his hands, and, just as he opened his mouth to say something, Alex launched it at him — “You smell different.”

Jefferson shifted nervously, eyes turning to the ground. “I haven’t come here to discuss that, Hamilton —”

“But I’m curious,” Alex interjected. “It’s really more . . . _feminine_ of you, that scent.”

The older tensed; his hands visibly shook, clenching so tight around the papers that they crumpled in his grip. He finally looked up to meet Alex’s gaze, opening and closing his mouth a few times before actually speaking — and when he spoke, he said everything. “It’s not that I’m trans or something — it’s nothing like that, just keep that in mind,” he told Alex, and continued on before the latter could say a word, “but, once upon a time, I liked — I loved to look and smell and even sometimes sound like a girl, even though I didn’t want to be one. My father didn’t appreciate that. He told me it was wrong, even beat me for it, so I stopped, but now I realize — I realize I wanna do it again and —” His eyes widened. “Shit, did I just tell you all that? I . . . please don’t use this against me, I just needed to tell someone so I spilled and now you’re probably gonna tell everyone just to humiliate me —”

“Jefferson, stop.” Alex got to his feet, walking towards Thomas; he stopped before him, although the latter flinched, gaze searching for anything to look at that wasn’t him. “I’m perfectly fine with that. I’m perfectly fine with _you_. Hell, _I_ wear dresses and skirts sometimes. There is nothing wrong with the way you feel, and anyone who says otherwise can take it to me.”

Jefferson blinked several times. “You’re . . . you’re okay with it?” he stammered out.

“Are you deaf?” Alex rolled his eyes. “ _Yes_.”

“Th . . .” Jefferson hesitated. “Thank you.”

“Now,” the shorter went on, placing a hand over Jefferson’s, which was still holding the stack of papers tightly, “you needed me?” There was something in his eyes, now; almost like affection — perhaps some attempt at reassurance.

Once more Thomas’s eyes trained on the floor. “Yeah. Washington wants you to review and edit this draft as needed.” He shoved the papers into Alex’s hands and dashed out.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hate me
> 
> ~~i posted this in the middle of class lmao~~


End file.
